eonkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Fist
The Iron Fist is most likely the most powerful weapon that exists in the series, and equally likely, the most enigmatic. It was used by the mighty warrior, Eon, to defeat a great evil, The General, 500 years into the robot age, during the First Robot War. The Legend Upon the start of the Second Robot War, Eon, the first wearer of the Iron Fist, started training to master its power. Eon eventually did master the fist, appearing to fight The General and his forces. He defeated The General by surrendering to the power of the fist to use the Flying Star Destroyer combat maneuver, but seemed to be destroyed by the very same power in the process. 100 Years later The General's forces had become active in their search to destroy the Iron Fist. Gaff, 9th Guardian of the Eon family line, tasked himself with protecting the fist, and in doing so purposefully dropped it in the desert to hide it from the enemy. Marty found the Iron Fist in sector 13 of the Grand Desert while trying to save a girl named Ally. He would soon learn that he was the decedent of Eon and destined master of the Iron Fist. The Power of the Iron Fist The Iron Fist is a great weapon in the hands of someone trained enough to use it. It is supposedly made of iron, has 3 rocket thrusters around its forearm portion that allow its user short bursts of flight, and is capable of harnessing its user's chi energy to deliver powered up or ranged attacks. The wearer of the Iron Fist is trained to master several techniques to better incorporate the fist into their fights. Known techniques: * Tremor Blast: Slamming the fist directly into the ground creates a vertical shockwave that travels across the ground at medium range. * Phantom Shockwave: A wave of near-invisible energy stuns and flings targets into the air at medium range. * Meteor Exploder: '''The wielder charges up a ball of chi around the fist, and releases a chi energy projectile that flys forth and explodes on impact. * '''Flying Star Cannon: The fist projects a fist-shaped chi blast that can fly rather far, and seems to have the same effect as a punch from the fist itself. * 'Flying Meteor Cannon: '''The wearer propels themselves into their opponent using the fist's rocket thrusters, and delivers a punch. * '''Flying Star Destroyer: '''The wearer propels themselves into their opponent using the fist's rocket thrusters, and delivers a heavily chi-enhanced punch The Armor of Eon The wearer of the Iron Fist has the ability to don The Armor of Eon by willing the fist to do so. This seems to be triggered by strong emotion at times, and may happen unpredictably if the fist is damaged. While wearing the armor, the wearer is fully covered in red and silver-gray metal. The armor grant's its user enhanced defenses and mobility, despite looking quite bulky and heavy. The armor seems to change significantly between wearers of the fist. Game Boy Advance Game The Iron Fist grants Marty access to 4 special moves: * Fist Thrust: Horizontal multi-hit melee attack, seems to be limited to 5 hits * Spin-kick: Horizontal 2-way shot * Chi-burst: Omni-directional shot * Transform: Don's the Armor of Eon During the use of special moves, Marty remains invulnerable. Speculation Existence of a Different Fist? It is most likely not the second possibility, because the fist is shown by itself, apart from Eon, after he had met his demise fighting The Emperor and it looked the same as it had during the battle. Though the third possibility is probably quite likely, the first is also extremely plausible, but even it has holes. The biggest hole is that the fist's base structure appeared much different, almost even more primitive, as if it were a prototype. Eon's fist does not seem to have thrusters, has a folding brass knuckle attachment, and its base barrel-shaped arm segment protrudes out over the bask of the actual fist. Adding to this confusion, Eon's chi-ghost can be seen wearing the fist that was granted to Marty during the episodes covering The Temple of the Iron Soul (21-23), meaning the fist looked like Marty's version before Eon's final battle. This supports a couple branching theories: * A) There exists another fist that Eon decided to use for some unknown reason during his final encounter. This would mean by extension that there is a presumably safe way to remove the fist, or that Eon had at one point lost the fist because some accident occurred. * B) Gaff or some familiar party may have downgraded the fist so that it could be appropriately used by the untrained Marty. However, during these episodes, Eon's final moments are re-shown in color and with Eon wearing the same fist as Marty. Because of how spiritual energy (ki/chi/nen) is portrayed by such media, this may have happened because either Eon's portrayal of his final moments were through suggestion and so Marty simply mentally interpreted the scene through inserting only things he already had pictured in his mind, because Eon remembered the event incorrectly/purposefully obscured the other fist from Marty for some reason, or because the animators goofed. La armadura parece cambiar con el puerto del puño pero no con el dueño. La otra posibilidad es que el puño evolucione y mejore a medida que lo que se hace con el portador. References * Episode 13 (''A Hero is Born) - combat maneuvers * Episode ? (?) - combat maneuvers